


Sleep on the Floor

by Castor_loves_Courgette



Series: ExR Week 2017 [5]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Grief, M/M, Roadtrip, death of relative, exrweek2017, french landscape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-18 02:54:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11282295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Castor_loves_Courgette/pseuds/Castor_loves_Courgette
Summary: Enjolras had just not expected to meet Grantaire at the cemetery, the day of the funerals.





	Sleep on the Floor

**Author's Note:**

> Already day 5 of ExR Week 2017 ! Wow !  
> I'm sorry this is a bit sad at the beginning, but it has a good ending.  
> You might need to open a map of France to read this.

Enjolras had not told anyone about his mother. He never talked about his family anyway, so why would the first time he brings the subject up would be to say his mother died ? No, his friends only thought he was having a bad day. Those kind of things happen. Everything was normal. Nothing had changed.

He just did not expect to meet Grantaire at the cemetery, the day of the funerals.

The funerals had been simple. His father had not given any sign of life for years and the death of his first wife did not change anything, and she did not have many friends left. Slowly the group of old people who still called Enjolras « young boy » and pinched his cheeks like a nine years old kid faded, and he found himself alone with the brand new tombstone. To be honest, he did not quite know how he was feeling. It was like his whole body was made of fuzzy bees and all the sounds of the city around him had disappeared. In fact, everything around him had disappeared. Maybe he had himself disappeared from the surface of this planet. Only the tombstone remained.

« Enjolras ? »

Grantaire's voice snapped him back to reality. He realised he had been crying and wiped his tears with his hands. Grantaire was standing beside him, a bouquet of flowers in his hands. Of course. Enjolras was not the only person in Paris to have a dead relative. Not finding the energy to say anything, he tried to give his brightest smile to Grantaire, but failed miserably as the tears came back to deform his face, and he let out an ugly sob.

Grantaire pulled him into a hug and whispered comforting words in his ear. Enjolras did not know that was something Grantaire could do. But then, he was not complaining. Suddenly the dark haired man broke their embrace and extended his hand to him.

« Do you permit it ? »

Enjolras managed to give him a small smile, and took his hand. Grantaire left his flowers on the tomb and led him out of the cemetary. In fact, he led him straight to the trainstation, where they took the first train to Rouen. During the trip, he booked a car that they found immediatly when they arrived. Enjolras was not really sure what was happening, but Grantaire was holding his hand fiercly while driving them out of the city, so he did not care. He opened his window and let the cool air of the evening wash his tears.

They parked in Le Havre for the night and slept in a motel, both exhausted.

The next morning, Grantaire took them shopping. Since they had left Paris with only what they were wearing, they bought some clothes and food. Once changed, they left in their car again.

The Normandy and Britanny coasts were beautiful, and soon Enjolras found himself smiling fondly at Grantaire. Several days passed like this. They sometimes had to sleep in the car. Those night they would cuddle on the backseats and watch the stars by the window for hours.

One day they were near Brest, and it started raining. Enjolras asked Grantaire to park the car.

« Why ? »

« Just park it, please ».

They found a car park near an empty beach, and Enjolras got out of the car running toward the sea, Grantaire close behind him. They screamed and jumped in the sand. They started dancing together, hands in hands, laughing as loud as possible. It did not look like any known dance. They were just letting their emotions control their bodies. At some point, Grantaire tripped, and they fell in the wet sand, Enjolras on top of Grantaire.

« You ok, R ? »

« Yeah. You ? »

Enjolras stared at Grantaire. He looked into his eyes. His beautiful, brown eyes that were looking at him with a concerned look. Enjolras felt the urgent need to kiss Grantaire. And so he did.

« Yeah. »

 


End file.
